Saving his soul
by Sparky199
Summary: Uther and his wife tolerate magic if it's not used for destruction, one day Arthur is out hunting but what happens when he rescues a boy from some of Cenreds men. Will he find out why this boy knows so much about the infer muse Emrys and why he will do anything to keep Arthur safe. I don't own Merlin. Will have a little Mergana a lot of Arewn and freylin . rated T for fighting
1. Rubbish At Hunting

**Summary:**

Uther and his wife tolerate magic if it's not used for destruction, one day Arthur is out hunting but what happens when he rescues a boy from some of Cenreds men. Will he find out why this boy knows so much about the infer muse Emrys and why he will do anything to keep Arthur safe. I don't own Merlin. (Though I wish I did). Will include Mergana and Arewn.

**Chapter 1****: Rubbish at hunting**

**Arthurs POV:**

Arthur was bored.

Nothing more nothing less, he'd been on this trip for 2 days and they still hadn't caught anything, not even a _rat_. And what's more one of his knights had lost the compass and the sun was nearly down so they'd be there a further 3 nights.

The early evening sky was gracing them with various shades of reds and oranges. The trees where blowing in the soft mid-summer breeze and the birds where chirping happily in their nests. He was just about to order the knights to stop and make camp when he heard a thud, then a cry coming from somewhere of to his left. He silenced them and dismounted with grace from his horse.

Unsheathing his sword and creeping forward he heard another cry followed by some cruel laughter, the kind you would associate with madness and pure evil. Crouching down he peaked through the bushes. Just in the clearing was a small camp site with a fire in the middle and rugs on the floor to sleep on. But what really caught his attention was the group of burly men standing in a circle around a skinny boy who had his hands tied to a tree and was sitting on the ground while the men kicked him taunting him with suggestions and comments.

The boy only looked about 18 years old, he was unnaturally pale and had unruly raven black hair, which showed off his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue top with cotton trousers and a tanned leather jacket. Around his neck he wore a brilliant red neckerchief which Arthur presumed to be some kind of crazy fashion statement. Looking closely at the boy he could see multi-coloured bruises peppered his skin like spots and what's more he could see blood dotted through his blue top.

He was broken from his thoughts by Sir Leon who leaned over and said "They don't look very nice and I'm betting that man didn't volunteer to go with them. We should probably help him"

"I agree, he doesn't look like he appreciates their company" Sir Percival commented.

I sighed it was going to be one of those days where things just happen too quickly to react to them. I nodded and one by one the knights spread out until we had encircled the entire camp. I gave the signal to charge...


	2. The Boy With The Red Neckerchief

**Thanks to my sis Lollie057 i have put up my next chapter**

**please review **

**love you all loads xx**

**Merlin's POV:**

Merlin was not having a good week. First it started off with him being kidnapped on the way to Camelot. Then he'd been forced to start an 8 days walk back to Cenreds kingdom all because Cenred believes his son is the once and future king. Which by the way he isn't. He didn't know how he knew Cenreds son wasn't the right person, he just did, he could feel it in his bones. They were telling him "no, not him" so he left Ealdor in the hope to find the true king of Albion, but _nooo_ Cenred just had to intervene. So anyway after what seemed like days of stumbling along and trying to escape (using magic of course), but they just put a magic restraint collar on him. So time just flew by and he didn't know if it had been a day or a week.

It was on the evening of the 3rd stop that he'd really stared to give up hope. Three stops, three stops I should be at Camelot but no I'm stuck here with these idiots. _Great, _he thought sarcastically.

The men started to crowd round him then they started to kick him. Each kick landed and each kick hurt more than the last. Just then he notice the bush opposite him quiver just a little, hope sparked in his mind. People? People who might help, but just as soon as it started it stopped leaving the bush still once more. He almost cried, almost not quite though. He wouldn't show weakness in front of these brutes.

One of the blows landed straight on his chest and he heard a crack followed by a sharp stabbing pain, brilliant a broken rib he thought could this day get any worse.

Just as he was beginning to lose consciousness he heard a battle cry and saw 6 men dressed in chain mail and red cloaks with sharp swords. They began to fight with his captors, hope now burned in his body it spreading like a raging fire. Suddenly he noticed 2 of the men walking over to him, with a set of keys. They turned him over and undid his shackles then they proceeded to remove the collar. After which he was very grateful to them and he let his magic be free, helping the rest of the men defeat their enemies quickly and with little damage on their side.

The blond one, obviously the leader he thought, walked up to him and crouched down to eye level. He looked at me and said "Hi, we were passing and we thought you might have wanted some help...so...erm...here we are".

"Thanks for your help you where right I did need some". He replied weakly. The blond one beamed at this and offered me a hand up. I gingerly took it and he yanked and my rib flared in pain I winced but didn't cry out. As soon as I stood the world started spinning and my legs went weak at the knees.

"Careful" he said "we wouldn't want you to get anymore bruises". I smiled weakly at his attempt at humour. Then a sudden thought occurred to me, where would I go now? I didn't know my way back to Ealdor or to Camelot. Oh no I'm in such a mess.

I looked up at the blond man, then I realised I didn't know his name, so as we were walking to their horse's I said "Excuse me, but I forgot to ask your name".

He smiled and answered "Arthur Pendragon Prince of Camelot".

That's when he started to feel the effects of the broken rib and he finally lost the battle of consciousness.


	3. Observing the Knights

**Hi Im back already**

**i get bored really quickly so I'm posting this for my sister to read. best hope she likes it**

**please remember to leave a comment**

**i don't own Merlin (i wish i did) **

**MERLIN FANS UNITED**

**Merlin POV**

Darkness, that's all I could see. All around me swirling in a never ending void of total shade, free of all colours only murky blackness remained. I couldn't move, I tried moving my feet, twitching my finger anything that would indicate that I had some kind of control over my body. Nothing.

After what seemed like forever I started to hear something, little murmurs of sound parts of conversations that wouldn't make sense on their own.

...sounds like fun...will wake up...back to Camelot soon...

Then suddenly I got my feeling back and man oh man I wished I hadn't. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable, my whole back felt like it was on fire spreading through my body like the plague. I tried to move into a more comfy position but it only increased the pain in my side.

A small grunt escaped me alerting the knights to my current struggle, next thing I knew their was a kind voice telling me to sleep. I was reluctant at first but soon I was too tired to fight back, so I let myself drift off to sleep...

The next time I woke the pain was less, I was lying in a different position and I was determined to open my eyes. So that's what I did. Cracking them open and letting the dim sunlight in, blinking once, twice, three times. The light source wasn't the sun it was in fact a fire, a happy glowing bouncing fire. By the fire where the 6 men, I could see them all properly now. The blond one, what did he say his name was... Alfie...Arty... Arthur that was it. Arthur had short blond hair and was around my height if a little shorter; he was sitting in the middle of the semi-circle of men. Off to his left there were 2 men, one with longish brown wavy hair. He seemed to be the joker so I named him happy. The other with very short blond hair, he smiled but it didn't reach his intelligent eyes, so I called him wisdom.

On the other side of Arthur there were three men. One of them was very buff and had no sleeves; he looked as if he belonged in a pub as a henchman, but he had a friendly smile so I named him strength. Talking to him were the other two men. Both where small but one was tanned and looked foreign and had the big smile. He was the one who had taken on the biggest opponent of them all. The other was white like me with black hair and a big smile. I recognised his voice he was the kind one, his name will be loyalty while the other will be bravery. Not very inventive names but they would do for now.

Looking at them reminded me of the legend mum used to tell me, of the 7 people that would bring the union of Albion. The names they were given in history where the five of protection and the one that will guide. It was only a legend but still maybe these are the people who will help. Either way the names I gave them suited.

I decided that I'd observed enough, so I started to sit up wincing at the pain in my ribs and hoping that it would ease off enough to get up. It did, so I stood up and slowly made my way over. As soon as they noticed me loyalty stood up and took my arm guiding me to his log, I protested saying that I should not take his seat but he insisted saying he was a knight so I had to take his orders.

After I'd sat down I glanced around nervously looking at each and every one of them in the eyes for any sign of trickery. I found none only worry, worry for what I don't know.

After a short while I decided to break the silence.

"Erm thank you for helping me before I...err...Thanks". I tried to keep my words flowing, but in the end I was so nervous my mind went blank, and I was stumbling over the words. So in the end I went for a nervous, yet sincere smile.

The other knights smiled back, eyes creasing in amusement at my awkwardness. It was strength who spoke first. "That's ok; it is what we signed up to do, save the innocent".

There was a long pause then happy smiled and said "I Just thought, we never asked your name. What's your name?"

Everyone looked at me as I replied "My name is Myrddin Ambroius, but please call me Merlin".

After that little speech they all stared at me some more than others. Then Arthur got up and stated " Well now we know your name, you can know ours. I'm Arthur Pendragon as you know", he pointed to Loyalty, "this is Sir Lancelot, this is Sir Elyon, (pointing to bravery), Sir Leon (pointing to wisdom and then to happy) and Sir Gwaine." The last one was strength whose name was Sir Percival.

**Arthurs POV:**

The boy in front of him, Merlin, was strange. His raven black hair almost hid the blue orbs which where his eyes. It was strange, everything about him even his magic. It felt more powerful than the court sorcerer's. This couldn't be possible because the court sorcerer was the strongest in centuries. But this boy's magic practically radiated off him like heat from a fire. You could almost see it swirling with his every move. There was something about him that was just...strange.

I was brought back from my thoughts when Lancelot asked "So Merlin, where were you heading before you were abducted by Cenreds men?" Merlin's reaction was calm and collected as he said "To Camelot, to see the court physician Gaius, he's my uncle". I was surprise as I didn't know Gaius had any family still alive. Oh well you learn something new every day.

Suddenly Merlin started yawning, which of course set everyone else off. I turned to them and spoke "I think we should all go to bed, Leon you're on first watch, then it's you Percival and after that Lancelot".


	4. On The Way Home

**Hi everyone im back...Again, this chapter is once again thanks to Lollie057. I hope you like it. It will be my last chapter for a while as im going on holiday, but I will be back.**

**Merlin: Is that a threat?**

**Me: depends if you like my story.**

**Merlin: I'm doing no claimers.**

**Me: Fine but hurry up about it.**

**Merlin: She doesn't own me or my show.**

**Me: Please please please review!**

**Merlin's POV:**

When I opened my eyes the sun was streaming through the trees and the birds where chirping away in a happy chorus. I could hear the knights talking and laughing quietly, I supposed that was so they didn't wake me. All was good in the world, and then as soon as I tried to stand up the pain started and I collapsed back down with a yelp. Percival and Gwaine came rushing over to help me to a spare log-seat. I thanked them, and then ate the breakfast provided for me in silence, listening to the other men talking.

Arthur stood, and asked Gwaine to wash the dishes and for the rest of them to start packing up as they were burning daylight. Then he walked over to me and sat down.

He looked at me, and just as it was becoming unnerving he spoke "Can you ride?" not bothering to wait for and answer he carried on. "If you can then you can share Lancelot's horse we should be back in Camelot by sundown".

I stared for a moment before answering "Thank you, I'll gladly take up your offer sire".

"Please call me Arthur" he replied quickly. He stood up and walked to the men. I followed him carefully so I didn't jig my rib too much, pointless because I'd be getting on a horse soon anyway. I followed Lancelot to his horse and he helped me mount it, after I was comfy he got on behind me. It **Merlin **was a bit of a squish but I was used to it as our village only had one horse so we often had to share a saddle anyway.

After an hour riding Lancelot started a conversation, which involved me, obviously, it would have to wouldn't it.

"So Merlin how old are you anyway? You look too young to have been going to Camelot alone?" Asked Elyon. This question irritated me a bit I knew I looked younger than I was but really. I sighed and replied "I turned 18 last year and will come of age on the 21st of June this year". I couldn't remember the date today only that last week was the 14th June so it was soon. All the knights where looking at each other then looking back at me, eventually I lost my cool and had to ask. "What are you all staring at?" it was Gwaine who answered me by saying "Nothing mate it's just that tomorrows the 21st June".

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, shock clear in my voice, "but it can't be, tomorrows the 18th isn't it?" confusion must have been visible on my face, as all of the knights looked concerned. Percival spoke now in a quiet voice "You have lost three days Merlin, today's the 20th. Sorry". The look on his face showed he was sincere in his concern.

I sighed and muttered in a low voice "Just my luck, I get kidnapped by Cenred and his men because they thinks his son is the once and future king in the prophecy, then I lose 3 days, and then I get a broken rib. Could my life get any better?"

When silence greeted him he looked up to find all the knights staring at me. Then it dawned on me "I said that out loud didn't I?" in response all the knights nodded. "Oh great" I said" trust me and my big mouth".

Everyone just stared at me, oh boy; I thought this is going to be a long journey to Camelot.

** Thanks again and i'll see you soon**

**:)**


	5. A Prophecy is Revealed

**Hi peeps I'm back.. i can here you booing you know!**

**anyways this is my next chapter its quite boring but its important so bear with...i will be adding a second chapter today so its not all boring stuff.**

**OK disclaimers time. i don't and will never own Merlin.(unfortunately).**

**Starting story now...MERLIN FANS UNITED**

**Arthur's POV:**

All I could do was stare. After what Merlin said I was majorly confused and it looked like everyone else was too. Trying to recover from my shock, I blinked and opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I simply didn't know what to say, luckily Sir Leon came to my rescue by saying "So they wanted you to help them find Emrys".

"Yes" he answered looking rather uncomftable.

I finally recovered from the initial shock and I looked back at Merlin who was shifting uncomftably on the saddle in front of Lancelot. After a while I decided to speak and putting as much gravitas into my voice as possible I said "Tell me about this prophecy you mentioned". He sighed and shifted again then began to speak in a powerful voice, one that made you want to listen to him.

"Four hundred years ago there was a seer. She prophesied that there was to be a king, the once and future king they called him. Now he was to have 6 trusted followers five of them where knights and the other one was a warlock called Myrddin Emrys".

He stopped and glanced at everyone before continuing. "He was to be the most powerful warlock the world has and will ever see. He would help unit the lands to create Albion. Together with the king and his wife they would rule over a just land, where people who had magic would be treated equally all over. Not just in Camelot, but everywhere. Anyway 18 years ago a different seer said that the once and future king and Emrys had been born. This was the same time you (he pointed to me)and Cenreds son had been born, so Cenred, being Cenred, set off to find this Emrys with the belief that his son was the once and future king. Which he's not by the way".

He turned to look at me and said "It's you, I can feel it, you are the once and future king, the old religion is telling me. I know I sound crazy but it's true". I couldn't believe what I was hearing that I was the once and future king, I couldn't be. Could I? I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes, then I spoke "How do I know you're not lying?"

Merlin gave a small laugh before saying "Because I'm a sorcerer and I can feel it".

**ok heads up for my next chapter**

**YOUR ALL AWESOME!**


	6. An Ickle bit Wet

**Hi guys i told you i'd post another chapter today to make up for my short one. thanks again to my lovely readers With include Lollie057, Lemonofweirdness and a guest. thanks for reviewing.**

**if you could please review as i want to know what you think. is it good?, is it bad? please tell me then i can work to make it better**

**Merlin: she gets nervous if you dont**

**Me: I DO NOT.**

**Arthur: yes ya do**

**Me: dont you start as well...grrrrr.**

**Lancelot: Just start the story already.**

**Me:FINE this is the chapter. enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Ickle bit wet.**

**Lancelot's POV**

Everyone was shocked into silence even Gwaine. Elyan was starring at a rabbit like it just announced that it had two heads. Percival gulped and looked down at his horse, Leon had a look that said Do-not-disturb-I'm-thinking and Arthur was not even trying to hide his confusion, he was just starring at him. To be honest I wasn't surprise everyone was starring, it's not every day someone tells you they are hearing a religion.

Leon finally got rid of his intimidating gaze and spoke. "If Arthur is the once and future king and you've been looking for him. Does that mean Emrys is nearby?"

Merlin looked down and sighed "Yes, no. I don't know, no one does". I could tell he was lying and so, I think, could the others.

Gwaine decided he'd he shut up for long enough and stared to tease Merlin. "A sorcerer couldn't defend himself against a couple of non-magical beings. What kind of sorcerer _are_ you?"

I laughed at this comment, Merlin's face was priceless, it was a mixture of annoyance, consideration and amusement. Though what about I don't know. Then all of a sudden there was a ball of water above Gwaine's head. Merlin's eyes were glowing a swirling molten gold and he had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Then the ball of water dropped and Gwaine was drenched from head to toe and sitting on the saddle looking shocked. It was hilarious and no one kept their laughter in, it was just too funny.

Merlin simply turned and flashed his dazzling grin then said "that kind".

Gwaine turned to Merlin very slowly with a magnificent scowl and said in the most accusing tone he could muster "I can't believe you did that to me. I will get you back for that". Merlin physical tensed and made an audible gulp. I leaned over to him and whispered "If you want my advise I'd run now before he has a chance to carry out his threats". Merlin nodded slightly and carefully lowered himself of the horse, trying to silently land and hoping Gwaine didn't hear him. Unfortunately he landed on a twig, it cracked loudly and Gwaine's head snapped to look at him, his eyes narrowed he jumped of his horse, and Merlin had the sense to start running.

Gwaine sprinted after him shouting all sorts of threats.

**well there we go **

**what will happen next? Will Gwaine kill Merlin? Will they ever actually reach Camelot? All will be revealed soon...**


	7. Meeting the Lady of the Earth

**Hi once more...i really must think of something better to say...oh well**

**here's my next chapter peeps. hope you like it.**

**Merlin: She doesn't own me or my show.**

**Arthur:Hey i wanted to say that and it's my show.**

**Merlin: What do you mean its your show i'm the main star**

**Arthur: No i am**

**Merlin: NO YOU ARE NOT I'M-**

**Me: oh shut it you two your both main stars and i love you both just as much, now let me right the chapter**

**Merlin: Yes ma'ma**

**Arthur: i don't have to listen to you i'm...* Merlin puts hand over his mouth as i draw out my sword***

**Merlin: What he meat to say is 'yes of course'.**

**Me:*puts sword away* OK right lets write this chapter!**

**P.S. please review peeps ;)**

**Chapter 7: Meeting the lady of the earth.**

**Merlin's POV:**

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have done that. Oh well he'll never catch me, I've had lots of experience at running away, especial through woods. He could hear Gwaine's heavy foot fall behind him, followed by a lot of swearing and threats which he doubted Gwaine would have the guts to follow through.

I ran into a beautiful clearing.

But then, suddenly the air changed, it became tense, the birds stopped singing and there wasn't a single spontaneous summer breeze. The clearing no longer felt or looked nearly as beautiful. I stopped and scanned the area. Everything seemed almost right. Almost, but not quite.

Then there was a bang, and I saw Gwaine go flying and hit the floor. As I ran to help, I was stopped by some invisible barrier. When I touched it, it throbbed with a certain old power. It showed traces that it was once strong, but over time its power had faded. A strange white light pulsed out in rings when I touched it, showing that it was present the whole way around the clearing. I couldn't get out, no one else could get in.

Hmm interesting.

I turned back round to face the clearing; I walked around the edge testing the barrier all the way. I was totally surrounded.

Interesting.

By now the other knights had found the clearing, and of course found me and Gwaine trying to break the force field and being utterly unsuccessful. Arthur walked forward and tried with his sword, again to no avail. They begun to talk, but the shield blocked out what they were saying.

Then I felt a gust of wind and a hand on my shoulder. I swung round to see a young woman standing next to me. She had brown hair and sky blue eyes, so light you could mistake them for white. She wore long yellow dress with a green waist band. Then she spoke in an ancient voice, one that surely must have come from the earth itself. "Hello Emrys, my name is Μητέρα Γη or as you would call me Mother Earth, but please call me leafy. I have some important information to show you. Then I will gift you with the blessing of the earth. "

"Ok leafy, why gift me? And what do you mean by 'show' me?"I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"You'll see." she replied. Then before I could react she placed her index finger on my forehead and my mind was transported away.

Me: Well that wasn't so hard now was it.

**Arthur: whatever you say.**

**Merlin: bye peeps.**

**Me: THAT'S MY WORD!**

**Merlin and Arthur: Bye y'all see you soon**


	8. A Slight Problem

**hey Peeps back again, again**

**this is just a short chapter so don't get to excited. also a massive thanks to my followers and favorite-rs. THANKS PEEPS**

**i think peeps should be my thing... yeah its my thing now. everyone should have a thing. Go on sis get a thing like me, you know you want to.**

**P.s my sister will know who she is but to everyone else. WHY DON'T YOU GET A THING!**

**PPS i think i should start a thing fan club **

**Thing fans united**

**MERLIN FANS UNITED**

**Merlin: ARTHUR WHERE DID YOU PUT HER MEDICINE AGAIN**

**Arthur: *Arthur enters* I don't know why...oh ...OH...I'll go get it.**

**Me: MWHAHAHAHA**

**Chapter 8: A Slight Problem**

**Arthur's P.O.V: **

**10 minutes before.**

After Merlin and Gwaine ran off, we decided to go after them. So we followed their trail, which by the way wasn't that hard. We'd been riding for a few minutes when I saw Gwaine standing at the edge of a clearing looking in on Merlin. Merlin was walking around the edge of the clearing pushing against a thin white vale, but every time he touched it, it would emit a white glow which flowed around the entire circle.

I walked up to it and tried to stab my sword into it, but the shield just repelled it.

**Current time**

This might cause a slight problem.

All of a sudden the wind picked up and the shield started pulsing with amazing power. I turned to see a women standing next to Merlin, she wore a nice yellow dress and she spoke to him. Though I couldn't hear her I could see whatever she had said it had surprised him. Swiftly she reached forward and touched him with her index finger on his forehead. They were still for a moment, then a strange silvery glow emitted from them, then Merlin collapsed into her arms. She lowered him to the ground and placed his head down softly then whispered in his ear. Then, she simply melted into the ground. The force field disintegrated and we all rushed forward to check if Merlin was ok.

Percival picked him up saying we should get him to Gaius as quickly as possible, because he was burning up.

;) ;) ) ) )

Thanks for reading please review!


	9. The Story of Courage

**IM BACK, i know its terrible news**

**oh well, sorry it took so long i was in london with my friend Nico...so yeah. anyways thanks to all the awesome peeps who have read my fanfiction and left a comment. a special thanks to my sister Lollie057 and my two friends Lemonofweirdness and AngleofDusk. THANKS**

**well thats me done rambling. please review, cheers.**

**I don't own merlin UNFORTUNATLY!**

**PS Nicos actual name is micky but they like death so we call her Nico.**

**MERLIN FANS UNITED**

**Chapter 9****:The story of Courage.**

**Merlin's POV**

We landed in a bustling court yard, people running about doing their daily business and children playing, annoying the adults. No one looked at us, and I soon discovered why. "Are we made of mist?" I asked leafy. She just smiled and walked forward towards the castle, which I'd only just noticed. She beckoned me too follow.

We walked through halls made of clean light brown stone. They had tapestries up everywhere, and the windows let rays of dancing golden sunlight in. We passed majestic suits of armour stationed at the ends of the corridors. All in all it was a pretty awesome castle. We reached the throne room and Leafy just walked straight through the door. "Cool" I whispered. I followed her straight through the door, shivering at the peculiar feeling I got when I did.

Soon was standing next to a throne I didn't recognise. I leaned over and whispered "Who's the king?" She turned to me and smiled then replied "The king is Aurelius, he was Uther's brother. He helped capture the throne with Uther, but later when he became too ill to rule Uther took over, then became king when he died. We are about to witness a story that a seer name Lady Amie Von'shmit saw in a dream". I nodded not really sure what to think.

Suddenly everyone stood to attention and the throne room doors where flung open, rather dramatically I thought, and Aurelius appeared. He had white-blond hair with an elaborate golden crown sitting upon it; he was wearing highly polished armour and a long red cloak with a gold dragon adorning it. His face had many wrinkles on it, but a lot of them resembled smile lines. Following him was Uther; he had dark brown hair and a silver crown adorned his head. He had the same highly polished armour on and red cloak on his back. They stood until an old lady walked in escorted by 3 guards she bowed, and then waited for permission to speak. The king sat, then said "What is it you wish to tell us Lady Amie".

Amie stood a little taller, then proceeded to speak "Last night I had a dream. It was about the future, your future Prince Uther". Uthers eyebrows shot up. "You will have a son and he shall unite the lands of Albion, with his 5 most trusted knights and his court adviser. These people will form a court when they are in most need of it, this courts name will be the round table meetings. The names that are given for your son and his court are Courage, Magic, Loyalty, Strength, Bravery, Protection and Wisdom. He will meet them all along his life; they will be his closest friends and will help him with his tasks, especially Magic. He will turn to Magic when he is in any dilemma, as their destinies' are intertwined. They are two-sides of the same coin".

The king stood and proceeded to speak "Thank you Lady Amie, we are most grateful for you contribution..."

The world started to go blurry and I could feel my mind returning to my body. I blinked and saw Leafy's finger on my forehead. A sliver light emitted from her finger and I could feel my mind filling with new spells and immense power. Then my knees buckled and Leafy caught me before I hit the ground. She whispered to me "remember Emrys the old religion is always there, do not lose faith". Then my mind was captured by the tendrils of black at the edges of my vision and I thought no more about it.

**Back in Camelot.**

**Arthur's POV:**

I entered Gaius' chambers to see Merlin laying on the spare bed, top off and a bandage round his middle. He had a cold cloth on his head and he seemed to be sleeping comftably.

I looked at Gaius and asked for his report on him. "He has a fractured rib and a high fever, that's about it, sire" He replied. I nodded and left saying I'd be back tomorrow for another report.

I walked straight to the throne room intending to speak with the court sorcerer Otis about the power I felt coming from Merlin. I walked through the old oak doors and straight into him. Literally. "Hello sire, how was your trip?"

"It was fine thank you. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" I replied hastily getting the point.

"Um... ok, what's your problem?" he asked cautiously.

"Well when we were in the forest we met a sorcerer called Merlin, but the strange thing was that his magic wasn't normal, it was really powerful more powerful than anything I've ever come across. I was wondering if you would assess his power to see just how powerful he is?"I asked.

"Ok, sure it would be my pleasure sire".

I stared to walk away down the corridor when an anguished cry came from the court yard. I looked out the window to see a elderly woman standing there. She was crying over the body of a younger man, her son he presumed.

She looked up to my father and shouted "Why he was doing nothing wrong". Uther looked down with sorrow in his eyes and replied "He was using dark magic and there is only one punishment for those who tamper in the evil arts".

She screamed "There is only one evil in this land and that it you. You who killed my son in cold blood. But I will have my revenge, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son".

Father looked horrified and shouted "Arrest her immediately".

She grabbed her necklace, chanted some kind of spell and disappeared.

_Well that was interesting._ He thought.

And with that Arthur walked off to his chambers to rest.

**well that was a long one. hope you enjoyed it. please tell me what you think im happy for advice.**

**Bye peeps**


	10. Meeting the Court Sorcereroops

**hey peeps **

**I've yet another chapter and I'm hoping you guy/girls will like it. its slightly longer..i think.**

**Merlin: She wishes to thank all those who have review and read her chapters.**

**Arthur: Since when have you ever been able to talk like that.**

**Merlin: I'm offended, i can be polite if i want to.**

**Arthur: your never polite to me!**

**Merlin: yeah well that's because your a dollop-head. **

**Arthur: Idiot**

**Merlin: Prat**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING MUGGLES.**

**Merlin: Technically you and Arthur are the muggles.**

**Me: I'm a half-blood not muggle, it still counts.**

**Arthur: I'm a muggle...aw no fair**

**Merlin: Sudden realization that i'm more awesome than you.**

**Arthur: You are not!**

*** Arthur and Merlin continue to fight in the background***

**ME: i don't own these idiots or their show 'MERLIN'**

**Me:Arthur:Merlin: MERLIN FANS UNITED**

**Chapter 10:**** Meeting the Court Sorcerer was a bad idea.**

**Arthur's POV:**

**4 days later**

I was standing outside in the training area watching the now recovered Merlin and Otis. Otis was explaining to Merlin about Druid names. They stood up and walked over to the magic range. Otis showed Merlin how to create a fire ball using the spell "_**Forbærne! Ácwele"**_

Otis went first. He lifted his hand and shouted "_Forbaerne! Acwele_". A ball of red and orange fire appeared in his hand and he threw it at the target hitting the side of it. Next he got Merlin to come forward and instructed him on the hand movement.

Merlin lifted his hand up and without a word his eyes flashed gold and a mass of bright red and gold fire erupted from his hand. It was a lot bigger than Otis' and radiated power. He flung the ball of fire forward and it hit the target dead on. The flames engulfed it and when they died down the target was just a pile of ash.

I started to walk over to them. Shock was evident on both their faces, but Otis' was followed by anger. I was about to ask, how did you do that? But Otis got there first.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he screamed.

"I...erm...I've always been able to do that" replied the nervous Merlin.

"What incantation did you use?" Otis asked slightly calmer now.

"I didn't" Merlin replied suddenly aware of the crowd gathering, which included my knights, Morgana, the court Physician and the King and Queen.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Otis countered. Seemingly oblivious to the surrounding crowed.

I was just about to step in when Merlin said "What do want me to say?"

"The truth"

Merlin sighed and replied "I was born this way".

"IMPOSSIBLE" Otis shouted.

Merlin threw his hands up in frustration and shouted "I COULD MOVE THINGS WITH MY MIND BEFORE I COULD TALK. I've always been able to".

That shocked me. I thought magic was something you chose and apparently so did Otis, but before another round of shouting started I grabbed Merlin's arm and started leading him to the Dining hall. Otis, Gaius, the knights, Morgana, Uther and Igraine all following behind him.

I entered the hall and released his sleeve. Before anyone could comment Uther stepped forward and said "You, pointing to Merlin, have to swear that you will only speak the truth in this room, and nothing but the truth."

Merlin put his hand to his chest and said "I, Merlin Myrddin Ambrosia, solemnly swear on the triple Goddess that in this room I will speak the truth and nothing but the truth. I also accept any of the punishments the triple goddess sees fit if I lie in this room today". And with that Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a tattoo red appeared on the back if his hand, with a druid symbol on it.

Uther's face morphed into a slightly impressed look before quickly changing back to his normal impassive face. He stepped forward and spoke "It seems you are quite powerful, just how powerful are you?"

Merlin answered in a monotone voice. "I don't know I've never tried any hard spells, sire".

"Hmm, you said you could always do magic, is this true?". Igraine asked curiously.

"Yes, yes it is true. I could move things before I could talk. My mother called it instinctive magic, my lady".

Otis snorted "Instinctive magic, only really powerful sorcerers can do instinctive magic".

"Yes well it's a good thing I'm a warlock and not sorcerer then, isn't it?"Merlin snapped.

Grinning at their antics Lancelot stepped forward. "What's the difference between a sorcerer and a warlock?"

Otis replied "A sorcerer chooses magic but a warlock is born with it. He can't be one as they are extremely rare and often more powerful than sorcerers".

"I am a warlock" Merlin insisted.

"Prove it! Fight me!" was the response Otis gave.

Merlin's eyes turned into a molten gold like the sun, the room started to shake slightly. He opened his mouth and spoke in a deep and powerful voice, which scared the life out of me. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you".

Uther stepped in sensing this was getting them nowhere. "Yes, not in the dining room. Tomorrow I shall hold a contest of power between you too, to see which one of you is more powerful. The sorcerer or the warlock.

Merlin's eyes turned back to blue and the room stopped shaking. Everyone nodded their head at the idea, everyone except Morgana. She was starring at Merlin with her intense green eyes. And she was still starring as everyone left...

*************************************************************************8

**OK so there's the latest chapter please review as i love knowing what you think**

**until next time peeps )**


	11. A Contest of Power

**Hello peeps**

**this chapter is a long one and its very funny thats all im saying**

**i don't own Merlin at all**

**ps please comment i love to hear what you think**

**MERLIN FANS UNITED**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Chapter 11: Contest of Power more like Contest of Stupidity.**

**Merlin's POV:**

Oh that Otis makes me so mad, oh well I'll show him. He won't know what hit him.

I walked out of the throne room with everyone else. Leon and Percival where rolling their eyes as Gwaine made bets on who would win. Arthur and Lancelot where having a conversation about how stupid Gwaine was. The king, Queen and Gaius where arranging the tournament and the other knights were just messing about in general. Otis had gone off somewhere in a strop, probably to boast that he'd win. Yeah right.

"Merlin" Someone called. I turned around slowly to see Morgana standing behind me. She was beautiful, with her shiny black wavy hair and her intense emerald eyes. She had pale porcelain skin and a long green dress that matched her eyes. She looked stunning.

"Merlin" she said again "Good luck in the tournament tomorrow, I hope you win. Otis needs knocking down a peg or two. "Here" she said handing me her handkerchief "for good luck".

"I can't possibly take..."I tried to answer, but she'd already walked off.

"Well you must be doing something right" I spun round and to see Arthur smirking at me "I've lived with her for 14 years and she still hates me".

I laughed "It's not that hard" I said cuttingly. We both laughed and started walking to Gaius' chambers. I said good night to all the knights and walked into my room.

I flopped on to my bed and was just drifting off to sleep when I heard my name being called "Merlin...Merlin...Merlin". Then it stopped.

I must be really tired, better get some sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be along day.

**Time skip- Tomorrow just before the contest.**

"Good luck my boy" Gaius said putting a hand on my shoulder. I walked into the arena, and stood next to Otis. People in the stands were waving flags and shouting our names. Uther put his hand up for silence.

He stood up and said "Welcome to the contest of power. Today our two competitors are Otis Somegen and Merlin Ambrosia. They will take part in 3 challenges to test their skill, courage and power. The first challenge is a test of skill; it will take all your knowledge and skill to pass this test. The winner will receive 1,000 gold coins. You will draw lots to see who will go first".

A man walked into the arena. He drew a box out and held it out to us. He said "In this box are two pieces of parchment, one piece has a 1 on it and the other has a 2 on it. Whoever gets the 1 goes first and whoever gets the 2 goes second".

Otis reached forward and took one of the pieces, while I took the other. We opened our parchment together. I looked down at my piece of parchment to see the number...2. Few at least I don't have to go first.

I turned to see Otis smirking at me. GOD. .HIM!

I walked out of the arena and to the side and watched as Otis took his position in the arena. His eyes flashed gold and he held out his hands and started to wave them about. Multi-coloured flowers started springing out of the ground and growing into a beautiful swimming swan. The blue flowers rippled around the swan like water and white, silver flowers flowed in the swan resembling feathers.

He waved his hand again and the swan started to swim around the audience. He created many other smaller swans to follow the big swan around. At the end he snapped his fingers and the flowers fell on to the floor. Sinking into the ground and vanishing. Otis lowered his arms; beads of sweat rolling on his forehead.

The crowd cheered and once again Uther stood up and silenced the crowd. "Thank you for that amazing display of magic Otis. I think we can agree that that performance is worth 8 out of 10. Now for our next competitor, Merlin".

I walked out into the arena; the crowd cheered and waved their flags at me. I looked up at the royal box and saw Uther nod at me.

I let my power flow through me; my eyes glowed a brilliant gold and tilted my head to the side. I lifted my hand and swayed it gracefully in the air. Fire emitted from my hand and turned into a horse galloping in the air. Then the horse jumped and turned into a phoenix; that flew around people's heads. I summoned water and turned that into a phoenix too, then I made them dance around each other swirling their tails together creating a smaller gold phoenix. They landed on the ground and the water phoenix spread its wings and dissolved into a puddle. The fire phoenix burst into a massive fire and when the fire had gone only ash remained. The final gold phoenix spread its wings and bowed to the royal family. It flew into the air; dissolved in to a sparkling dust which settled on the arena floor. Did I over do it? Nah, I was told to show my powers and I did.

The crowd was silent, and then they burst into cheers of delight and an amazingly loud round of applause. I bowed to the royal family. They all looked impressed, even Uther. The king stood and spoke "Well done. That was a truly fabulous performance and I hope to see that again in the other rounds. 10 out of 10".

I went off, with the crowd still cheering behind me. They were still waving their flags about by the time I got to the back tents. Otis was there; scowling the smug look wiped right off his face. I walked in and Gwen, Gaius and the knights started congratulating me.

Leon patted me on the back and told me I'd done well. Percival simply smiled and carried on relaying the performance to Gwaine and Elyan who'd been on patrol.

Lancelot came up to me and congratulated me. "Wow Merlin, I've never seen magic like that before. It was beautiful and elegant. I wish I could do that."

"Thanks Lancelot, I'm glad you liked it. It was some of the most fun I've had with my magic in a while." I replied.

"You're so going to win this if you carry on performing magic like that".

"Thanks, I really want to wipe Otis' smug look of his face". I said rubbing my hands together in glee.

Just then Prince Arthur entered the room, and with a swish of his cloak announced that the next challenge was to commence in a short while. Then he nodded at me, swished his cloak again and walked out in a pompous manner.

I turn to Lancelot and sighed "I do hate it when he acts like a** prat**".

Lancelot laughed and replied "So most of the time in your mind then".

I nodded a grin plastered on my face. Just then a man came in and ushered Otis and me in to side of the arena. I looked up to see they had placed rocks into the ring and a nest with glittering things in it.

Uther stood up. "For you second task, you must prove you have the courage of a knight of Camelot. In this arena there are two crest of Camelot, they are both hidden around this arena. Your task is to collect one of them and return it to the wall on the opposite side of the arena. _Easy_. Sounds simple and fast, but how fast can you get them when there are Dragons and Wildren in the arena with you. _Not so easy. _Let the second task...BEGIN!"

Two Dragons and three Wildren where released into the arena; one dragon was orange and the other was green. Both Dragons Turned towards me and charged, while the Wildren charged towards Otis.

The Dragons where getting closer, I looked around the arena and I spotted a crest of Camelot. It was tied to the orange dragon's tail. _Great! Oh well what better time to commit suicide than in front of the whole of Camelot. Here goes nothing. _I charged straight at the dragons, roaring nonsense. Then the strangest thing happened, the dragons stopped a cocked their heads like they were listening to me. _Oh well, there distracted I'll take the crest now_. I ran to the orange dragon's tail, and propelled myself off a rock on to the tail. Then I grabbed on to it and started to untie the crest.

I got the crest of then without any warning the dragon's tail Sstarted swinging it about. I had no choice but to hang on other wise I'd become a Merlin pancake. One hand gripped the tail the other hand had the crest in it. My hand started to slip along the scales then suddenly my hand slipped of the tail and I was flying through the air. I landed with a crash on the opposite side of the arena. _Ouch!_

All my breath had been knocked out of me, clutching the crest to my chest I stood up. The world spun then settled, I could see Otis knocked out on the far side of the arena his crest next to him.

The Wildren and Dragons started heading towards me. _Uh oh_. I turned to see the board was really close, I ran towards it but a Wildren blocked me. I whipped round to find myself surrounded on all sides, dragons and Wildren were closing in on me. I reached down into myself for my magic, I let it course through my veins. It swirled in me pushing to get out. My eyes flashed gold and I reached my hands outs in a pushing motion. Blue ribbons of magic blasted at the creatures pushing them back. I turned around and placed the crest on the board. The crowd cheered and waved their flags.

I'd won that challenge by getting my crest to the board. Suddenly I was knocked down by blast of magic. _Ouch my wrist_. Otis. He walked up and put his crest on next to mine. He did not look very happy at all. _Sucker._

Uther stood up "Well that was a very close contest, but Merlin got his crest on to the board first so he is the winner".

We were ushered into the back tents, where the knights and Arthur were waiting for us.

"_Mer_lin you idiot you could have been killed, you should have just let go straight away". Arthur said drawing out the front of his name.

"Sure like you wouldn't have hung on." I replied.

Arthur frowned slightly "Actually I would have let go because I'm not an idiot".

"Yeah, well at least not a...Dollop head!" I snapped.

"Dollop head isn't a word". Arthur countered.

"Yes it is".

Arthur sighed "Fine then describe Dollop head."

"In two words" Arthur nodded "Prince Arthur". Merlin grinned knowing he'd out insulted the prince.

"I could have you sent to the stocks for your insolence". Arthur tried.

Merlin raised an eyebrow "Yeah, but you won't"

"And why not?"

"Because that would mean Otis would win, and I know for a fact that you don't want that". Merlin smiled knowing Arthur didn't have a way out for that one.

"Your right"

Merlin's grin faulted in the few days Merlin had known the prince not once had admitted to being wrong about anything. "Did you just..." he trailed off.

"Yes, and I'm only doing it once. So don't get used to it." Arthur said.

"Of course, _Sire_". Merlin replied putting a bucket of sarcasm into the 'sire'.

A Messenger boy ran into the tent and announced it was time for the last challenge. Arthur walked off calling good luck as he went. Me and Otis, once again, walked into arena with the crowd roaring in enjoyment. The ring had been cleared of the rocks and obstacles. I walked into the centre and stood next to Otis. For the first time in competition I go a good look at him. Standing next to him I realised just how small his 4,11" was compared to my 6,1". His long sandy blond hair really made him look pompous and his red flow-y robes didn't help either. I suppressed the urge to laugh when I saw his inch high boots. He really was short and evil. Maybe I should call him the evil dwarf.

I spluttered at my thoughts and tried to hide my laughter with a cough.

Then the announcement started "Welcome champions, to the final round of the contest of power. For your final task you must fight each other until one of you submits. GOOD LUCK!

I readied myself, then copied him in a polite bow. We started circling each other, then he shot a fire ball at me. My eyes flashed gold and a shield blocked the fire ball and sent it flying back to Otis. He couldn't shield himself so he had to dodge.

He sent ice towards me and backed it up with fire balls. Again I sent a shield out to protect me. I formed a wall of water behind him and made it slowly creep up behind him. I quickly enveloped him with the water and froze it into a perfect cylinder shape.

His eyes flashed gold and he managed burst through the wall of the prison. He sent the ice shards straight at me. I deflected them, but only just. _Time to get serious._ I let my power pulse through me, coursing through my veins like water through a river.

My eyes glowed a steadily and I could feel my magic humming around be, giving me a strong aura of power. I put my hand forward and placed the palm facing downwards. Then I used my magic to make the ground where Otis was standing shake. He fell over and I put his hand out, his eyes flashed gold, and I went flying backwards. _I forgot about that spell_.

I got up and immediately had to dodge a fire ball. I created a shield so I could get up without being attacked. I looked over to see Otis struggling to keep up the attacks. _Perfect_.

I pushed him harder, firing more spells and quicker. We fought hard for another five minutes before I saw an opening in his defence. I fired a stunning spell knocking him down. He sent a fire snake towards me. I froze his feet and hands to the ground and started a strong wind heading to him which turned the snake into a dragon. The dragon swallowed him, then spat him out onto the floor. Then I reached out a hand and I brought it down quickly. A lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit the spot next to him.

I grabbed a sword out of thin air and walked forward to stand next to him, he was shaking on the floor. I looked him straight in the eyes and pointed the sword at him. Then I said "Otis Somegen do you yield or do you wish to fight some more".

"I –I -I Yield". Stammered Otis. I lifted the sword from his neck and offered him a hand up. Which he refused. He stood up and whispered in my ear "I will get you back for that, _Emrys_".

I stared at him. "How did you know that?" I asked him accusingly. He just smirked.

Uther stood up and silenced the wildly cheering cloud. "The winner of the Competition of Power is Merlin Ambrosia. Congratulations to you Merlin. Tonight a fest shall be held in your honour". Everyone cheered, except Otis, he scowled.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**there it took me ages to write this one**

**hope you liked it **

**bye peeps ;)**


	12. Did you just Apologize?

**hi peeps **

**sorry i've been gone for so long i was at an Ellen Mac Arthur Cancer Trust holiday, it was amazing. please if you ever see the charity advertised for donations, donate as it has done amazing things for me and everyone who has been ill. anyways here is my next update thanks again to all those who commented and thanks to my sister lollies057 for being so patient while i was away.**

**I don't own Merlin or the character's i'm simply borrowing then for a bit.**

**MERLIN FANS UNITED ;)**

**Chapter 12: Did you just Apologize? **

**Arthur's POV:**

I was standing in my chambers looking out the window and thinking about the day, when a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in". I called. Gwaine walked into the room with a massive smile on his face.

"Arthur. Have you heard the rumours?" Gwaine asked excitedly.

I looked over to Gwaine, I raised my eyebrows into position I'm sure would rival Gaius. "Hello to you to _Sir_ Gwaine, you look happy. What rumours?"

"YourfatherhasinvitedtheLadyHelentosingattonight'sbanquet". Came the quick reply.

"Gwaine I didn't catch a word of that, slow down." I reprimanded.

Gwaine sighted and said "Your father has invited the Lady Helen to sing at tonight's banquet." He smiled even brighter at the mention of her name.

"Oh so that's why your smiling like a lunatic". I quipped.

"_Very_ funny princess, just because you have no appreciation for music doesn't me you have to bring me down with you."

I frowned at the new nickname I was given, then a thought occurred to me and with a sly grin i voiced it. "You like her don't you?"

"What no... I... I mean she's very pretty...but...erm...yeah." he stuttered. I tried hard to bite back a smile.

"Thought so. She is a good singer, I bet she'll notice you and swoon". I joked but it came out harsher than it was meant to.

Gwaine frowned and replied with malice. "You wouldn't recognise the person you loved even if they were standing right in front of you".

I sighed "Your right I'm-sorry."

Gwaine smiled and said "Did you just apologize?"

"No don't be stupid"

Gwaine smile got bigger. Then he bowed and walked out the room muttering something along the lines of, bye princess see you at the banquet.

I huffed tonight was going to be a long night.

****TIME SKIP****AROUND 5 HOURS******

The banquet hall was full of servants all milling around serving people and making polite small talk. People were looking at me and my father expectantly while he payed no heed to them and carried on his conversation with Morgana. The bells rang for curfew in the town and the hall went quiet. My Father stood and made some vaguely interesting speech, congratulating Merlin on his win and bragging about how Camelot had flourished under his reign. Then he announced the Lady Helen was going to sing for us.

She stood on the platform and begun her beautiful melody, my eyes started to feel heavy and I rested my head on my hand. My body relaxed and before I could stop myself I drifted off into unconsciousness...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ok peeps that's it for now **

**i will be back. please please please review i really want to know what you think**

**cheers ;)**


	13. Arthur you're a PRAT!

**PEEPS next chapter is a-go **

**please leave a comment or review if you will**

**this is quite a funny chapter, it a reasonable length, ****_hopefully_**

**Merlin:Its hilarious i'm a hero and Arthurs' a prat**

**Arthur: Hey!**

**Merlin: Its true**

**Me: I don't own these weirdo's or their show**

**ARTHUR:MERLIN: We are not weird**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Merlin: i resent that, but for Arthur its true**

***Arthur face-palm's and i sigh***

**Me: Never mind these idiots i'll just write the story now**

**MERLIN FANS UNITED**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Arthur you're a Prat!**

**Merlin's POV:**

I'd stood up to ask a servant for another napkin, when Lady Helen started to sing. I started to feel sleepy; I could feel the magic oozing out of her and into the song. Something wasn't right, the music was making everyone fall asleep. I covered my ears, watching as cobwebs formed over everyone and a layer of dust spread its self over everything. The lady Helen walked towards Arthur, dagger in hand.

I looked about trying to find a way to stop her. That's when I spotted the chandelier hanging above her. My eyes flashed gold and it dropped, hitting her square in the back, stopping her song. Everyone started to wake up, blinking at the confusing image of Lady Helen with a chandelier on her back.

Suddenly she began to change...into an old woman? The old lady lifted up her arm to throw the dagger, she swung he arm forward and released it into the air. My eyes flashed gold once again and time slowed down, I hopped across my table and ran past the king and queens seats. I sprinted straight at Arthur and just as I collided with him time begun again. We fell to the floor and the dagger planted itself right where Arthurs head was.

"OW, what was that for?" Arthur shout clearly startled at how he managed to end up on the floor when just before he was sitting on a chair

"You know usually when someone saves your life you say 'Thank you'." I replied rather annoyed at the prince's ungratefulness.

Arthur was just about to reply when the queen walked forward, hugged him, she said "Thank you so much for saving my sons life".

"Err... No problem your majesty, it was my pleasure".

Uther walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder and spoke "You must be rewarded".

"No its really fine you don't have to reward me." I answered.

"Nonsense, You shall be Arthur's manservant". Uther insisted. _NOOOOOO _I thought.

Arthurs eyes widened in shock. "FATHER! You can't be serious."

"Oh I am". The king replied.

Arthur turned to me and glared. "_This_ is all your fault".

"My fault, how's it my fault? I'm not the one who tried to murder you." I reasoned.

"No, but you're the one who had to save me."Arthur was practically shouting now.

The whole of the hall was watching with baited breath, the king and Queen were watching with slight smiles.

"Well I'm sorry you prat, next time I'll just let you die instead". I replied shouting now as well.

"Don't forget who you're speaking to _Mer_lin". Shouted Arthur knowing full well this was his last line of defence.

I walked forward. "I'm sorry I Next time I'll just let you die instead you're royal pratness". I finished with a mock bow and looked Arthur straight in the eyes.

The prince in questions face had gone bright purple and he was clenching and unclenching his hands. Arthur growled and stormed out of the room, head held high.

I sighed, then turned around slowly to see the king and queen behind me: eyebrows raised arms crossed. My heart stopped, the colour drained from my face and I felt my knees go weak.

"Oops" I squeaked.

Then Uther burst out laughing closely followed by Igraine. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a while" Uther bellowed.

"Pardon" I replied unsure of how to react.

Igraine walked forward until she was right in front of me and said in a soft voice. "You are the only person we know who has ever stood up to Arthur and won. You did well and you will help him to become a better prince and one day a better king, if you carry on like that."

I blinked once...twice...three times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "So you're not angry that I just shouted at your son your majesties?"

"Quite the contrary, but please try not to do it in public again". Uther replied.

I nodded. Everyone in the hall was stareing as they walked out, but the one who was stareing the most was the beautiful lady Morgana. Her intense sparkling green eye bore into me like they were looking into my soul.

She walked past me "Good night Merlin...The brave". She said the last bit so quietly I almost missed it.

I smiled.

* * *

**Hey, right please leave a comment and please come back for the next chapter**

**Love you all**

**bye peeps ;)**


	14. Arthur's Spoon of Impending Doom

**Hi peeps, it's been a while sorry.**

**this is your next installment of 'saving his soul'. i really need to rename it as its kind of not about someone saving someone else's soul. oh well yolo and all that. thanks to all those who reviewed me, i'm hoping if i shout out lollie057 she'll add her next chapter as i'm dying to know what happens. anyway this chapter is a bit of fun, but if you miss it you won't understand the next one so. read on chaps.**

**please review i love knowing what you think, cheers**

**if you like my fanfiction can you send me a review saying MERLIN FANS UNITED just so i know. thanks.**

**I Don't Merlin or the characters, i'm simply borrowing them. **

**MERLIN FANS UNITED**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Arthur's Spoon of Impending Doom**

**Three weeks after the dagger incident**

**Merlin's POV:**

As I walked towards the prats chambers, the sun started to peak out from below the horizon. It sent colorful rays of light dancing across the clear early morning sky. The rays of beauty reflected of everything making it all shimmer, it looked like some kind of God had touched the city with magic. The trees shined with morning dew, birds were twittering above me and the air was crisp with post summer freshness.

Unfortunately he had to go and wake Arthur, oh well it's worth it. I walked up the steps to the corridor his chambers are on. When I reached the door, and slipped inside noiselessly. Tip toeing to the curtains, then flinging them out shouting "Rise and Shine!"

Arthur stared at me with a disgruntled look on his face "Can't you think of anything different to say?"

I glanced at him "What?"

He sighed "Every morning it's the same."

"Oh, well how 'bout...; 'shake a leg', 'up an at'em' or 'LET'S HAVE YOU lazy...daisy" I trailed off because of the look on Arthur's face.

"You don't like any of them do you?"

Arthur shook his head, his face remained impassive and he reached over to grab something.

I hurried to the door knowing full well what was about to happen. "I'm going to go before you do something you regret". The pot came hurling towards me, I ducked. SMASH! So after that I did the brave thing and ran.

****TIME SKIP****TRAINING GROUNDS****

CLANG...SMASH...BANG...CLASH... "OW!"...

"God _Mer_lin, even Morgana fights better than you!"Arthur teased, putting a hand out to help me of the floor.

"Yeah well I beat she doesn't have a Clotpole swinging at her when she fights". I grabbed Arthur's hand and he hauled me up. "Let's start again shall we? And this time, _Mer_lin, try not to end up on the floor."

"SHIELD...BODY...SHIELD..." Another voice was layered over Arthur's; a deep gruff voice took over my mind. "_Merlin__...Merlin...MERLIN_". It was calling me, suddenly it left and I heard Arthur's again "SHIELD...HEAD" Wait...HEAD!

"OOMPH...OW that really hurts" I exclaimed. Arthur growled in frustration and walked over to the other knights, leaving me to pick up everything he left behind.

"Oh I'll just carry _all_ this back by myself then" I shouted after Arthur. He turned and smiled "Yes _Mer_lin you will because that it your job." Then he continued to walk away.

Muttering curses under my breath, reluctantly I followed him to the edge of the training field.

"Hey Merlin, how was your first training session with Arthur?" Gwaine asked walking up to him.

"Can you hear clanging?" I asked in response. Gwaine just laughed and headed towards the armory.

"MERLIN" Arthur shouted.

"I'm coming, _Sire_".

******TIME SKIP*****DINNER IN ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS*****

I stood behind Arthur as he at his dinner prattling on about the boring tax meeting he was in early.

Then the gruff voice from early started in my head again, getting louder and louder every time.

"_Merlin__...__Merlin__...MERLIN...__MERLIN_"

I had to resist the urge to wince at the noise. _I must be going insane._

"Merlin...Merlin are you listening to me?" I blinked then realised that that was Arthur's voice.

"Sorry...What?" I answered still in a daze.

"Stop daydreaming like a girl and listen. What do you think about Gwen?" He replied with obvious annoyance.

"Oh...erm...she's nice and polite, she's pretty, and she doesn't let anything stand in her way. She's smart but not annoyingly smart, also she's kind. Last of all she is as brave as any knight when it comes to protecting her friends. Why did you ask?" I answered with a grin.

Arthur turned to me "That was very deep _Mer_lin, very deep..." He trailed off. "I was just curious."

I raised my eyebrows in a silent 'Oh yeah'. Embarrassment crossed his face.

"Shut up".

"I didn't say anything about how you 'like' Gwen".

"_Mer_lin, I don't 'like' Gwen" he replied.

I frowned at him before saying. "Sure you don't _Arthur_. Is there anything else you need, _Sire_?"

"No you may go. Oh and Merlin, he stood up spoon in hand, if you tell anyone I asked you about Gwen I will make you regret it". He was waving his spoon at me like it was some sort of weapon; I bit my lip to stop myself laughing.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" I asked incredulously.

He leaned forward and hit me really hard on the nose with it.

"OW! What was _that _for?" I backed away from him so he couldn't hit me with his 'Spoon of Impending Doom'.

"That" he said "was for not taking my threat seriously. Now go away and don't breathe a word of this to anyone".

"What do I do if they ask me why I have a massive bruise on my nose?" I said walking towards the door.

He grabbed a pot chucked it at me shouting "MERLIN GET OUT". I ducked and ran out the door to hear a smashing sound coming from the other side. _Few_.

I made my way back to Gaius' chambers and grabbed a jar with some bruise ointment in it. Then I went into my room and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**that's the chapter done once again thanks to all my friends **

**AngleofDusk helped inspire this chapter even if they didn't realize they did.**

**bye peeps :) ;) :P**


	15. Merlin's Amazing Observation Skills

**Time to learn about Merlin's new gift. that's all i'm saying**

**please review and i don't own Merlin or the characters**

**MERLIN FANS UNITED**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Merlin's amazing observation skills**

**Merlin's POV:**

"_Merlin__ ... Merlin...__MERLIN!__" _

I woke with a start; it was the bodiless voice again. _Can you just leave me alone?_

_"No I can't" _the voice answered.

"_ARRRRR, you can read my thoughts". _I cried.

The voice huffed "_No need to point out the obvious young warlock"._

I blushed "_Who are you?"_

_"It's probably best if you met me" _The voice answered.

_"Erm ok, but where are you?"_

_"Follow my voice"._

I snuck out of my room, through Gaius' chambers and into the corridor. I kept on following the voice until I saw some guards outside the dungeon entrance; they were playing some kind of dice game. So with a flash of my eyes I sent the dice down the corridor. Stupidly both the guards got up to follow it, as they walked down the passage I slipped down the opposite corridor. Quickening my pace I came to a set of stairs.

When I reached the bottom, I found myself in a massive cavern and face to face with a giant gold creature. I leant forward and exclaimed "You're a dragon!"

The dragon in question sighed and said "Your observation skills are amazing, and to think your supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer".

"Hey, I shouted, you're the one who woke me up at stupid o'clock in the morning." The dragon leaned back and laughed. "For one so small you have mighty destiny, losing a few hours sleep won't make any difference".

I growled in annoyance, "Anything else you want to add oh mighty dragon or can I go back to bed now?"

The dragon looked slightly taken a back "My name is Kilgharrah and you Emrys must protect the once and future king, Arthur Pendragon."

"Oh yes, the once and future prat king, that I've ended up protecting. He's a real ass you know!" I stated aggravated at losing sleep for this.

Kilgharrah looked very annoyed by now and was softly growling. "So I see Leafy has told you of your destiny, has she also told you of the gift she gave you?"

I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, yeah I forgot about that. What is it?" I asked curiously.

The golden eyes of Kilgharrah bore down at me with mild intimidation. Seriously who has enough time to learn how to control their intimidation? "She gifted you the power of seeing someone's aura: but only if you want. I will teach you how to control your new gift."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed "More power just what I need."

"The sword you hold maybe used to destroy or to build, the plants you gather are used to cure and to kill. It is not the power you hold, but how you use it." And with that Kilgharrah flew away.

I looked up and exhaled, _you are making no sense overgrown lizard_! I blinked sleepily and walked off, heading towards my bed.

* * *

**until next time peeps, There are three sides to an argument, your pov, their pov and the truth.**

**bye**


	16. The Bringer Of Bad News

***Head pops up from behind table* erm...Hi sorry I've been so long I've just started year 10 so it was a bit hectic. sorry anyway this is my next chapter and i would really like it if you could review it, because i really want to know what you think PLEASE!**

**i don't own Merlin or any of the other charaters or the show.**

**Merlin: No You don't...shame**

**Me: What?**

**Merlin: Nothing nothing i was thinking about...CAKE.**

**Me: CAKE?**

**Merlin:yes obviously**

**Me: Whatever you say.#**

**MERLIN FANS UNITED!**

**Chapter 16: The bringer of bad news.**

**Arthur's POV:**

It was early afternoon and the sun was shining brightly reflecting against the trees sending rays of golden light everywhere. I was standing watching my knight's train when Merlin came rushing up to me and stumbled over his own feet.

"Arthur, he panted, your father wishes to see you in the council chambers immediately."

I huffed. "Ok, off we go then". Merlin followed obediently next to me, and when a noble or servant walked passed he would slip nonchalantly behind me.

I walked into the council room to see my Father, Mother and Morgana standing by their thrones. So I walked and stood next to them. Merlin went and stood next to Gaius, who was leaning against a column. We sat down as a short lady wearing a grey and red dress came in. She had dark curly hair hung that lose around her head; her face was weathered but not old. Her eyes were crystal blue with a very thin dark blue ring around the edge of them. She walked with her head held high, but on her face she wore an expression of great sadness. She looked just like Merlin in a female kind of way.

"Your Majesties, she bowed, my name is Hunith Ambrosia and I come before asking for your help. The village I come from Ealdor, it has been attacked by bandits lead by a man named Kanen. They take our crops and any money we have, our children they are starving and we have nothing to give them. Please could you help us, your majesties?" She finished and kept her gaze strong, starring at first father then mother, then Morgana and finally me.

My father sighed "Your village Ealdor, it is in Cenreds kingdom. Why not ask him for help? He is your king after all." Morgana glared at him in a way that said '_there are children starving and your worrying about who the king is'._

Hunith looked down, breathed out then proceeded to speak again. "Cenred cares little for his outlying villages, he would not send help even if we asked." Hunith eyes slid towards Merlin; they made eye contact and smiled.

Morgana stood silently watching Merlin and Hunith's movements. Mother and father where in a heated discussion about what to do, though mother argued I could tell father wasn't going to back off. Eventually they came to silence and turned to Hunith.

Farther opened his mouth "I'm sorry Hunith I would love to be able to help you but if I sent soldiers to Ealdor Cenred would see it as an act of war. I'm sorry but I cannot help you". Hunith's head was bent; Morgana's and mother's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Hunith raised her head, a single silvery tear track trailing its way down her cheek. She bowed. "Thank you for listening, I realize the consequences of your help. Thank you, your majesties". And with that she walked off, Merlin following closely behind her.

The rest of the council followed behind them.

**********TIME SKIP*********GAIUS' CHAMBERS******

Hunith was sitting at Gaius' table with a protective arm around Merlin. They were talking quietly leaning into each other and smiling every time the other one spoke.

I pushed the door open, it squeaked in protest at the movement. They looked up startled at my presence. Hunith and Merlin stood up with a little chorus of 'Sire and Arthur. What can we do for you?'

I walked to Hunith and took her hands, "I'm sorry about my father's judgement. If it where me I would send a small army to help you, but it is not so you will just have to settle for me and Merlin."

Her eyes lit up with happiness, then she frowned "But sire you can't you'll get in awful trouble for helping, won't you?"

Just then Morgana and Gwen walked in. "As will I, but we shall share the blame and I shall claim it was my idea." Morgana said as she strolled purposefully towards us.

I looked at her indignantly, "No you most certainly will not, father would skin you alive. And I'm not letting that happen." Just then I realized what I'd said "I mean I'm not having you take all the credit"

Morgana smirked, eyebrows raised "I didn't realize you cared Arthur".

"I don't!" I exclaimed, folding my arms across my chest.

"Sure but I'm still going and there's nothing you can do to change my mind". And with that she walked out, with Gwen following her, saying she'd meet me in the forest tonight after dinner.

I blinked, Hunith chuckled and Merlin grinned like an idiot. "Well I'll see you tonight in the forest Hunith, me and Merlin will go and pack my bags, and then he'll clean my armor, wash my cloths and muck out the stables". I smiled as Merlin's grin slipped off his face; he walked forward muttering under his breath about prats and royal arse's. I raised an eyebrow at him; I thought I told you not to call me an arse. As soon as I said it Hunith reached forward and hit Merlin on the back of his head, scolding him for being rude to me. I laughed as Merlin lowered his head and apologized.

"Wow, I've been trying to get him to stop for ages. How did you do it?" I asked. Hunith raised her eyebrow and said "Sire you will never be able to do it as it's my motherly intuition towards him."

_Motherly intuition?_ I looked at Merlin and suddenly I saw it. Hunith was Merlin's mother, of course! How did I miss it?

We were walking back to my chambers when Merlin asked "What's wrong?"

I turned to him brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?'"

Merlin sighed "You've been quiet the whole walk back, you didn't react when I insulted you and you keep looking back at me."

"Oh." I said surprised at not remembering looking back at him, "It's nothing of importance."

By now we were in my chambers; I flopped down on my bed as Merlin started picking up my cloths.

Merlin watched me carefully, "You know I don't believe you for one second". I turned my head away from him. Hoping he'd take the hint and leave it, but the idiot didn't.

I could hear him walking towards me, "Arthur you know you can tell me what's bothering you, right?"

Why did he have to be so stubborn? "Well I just don't see why my father wouldn't send out a small group of men under cover to help." Merlin's gaze was undisturbed as he listened.

"Sending any kind of men would be a risk. If they were discovered and news got back to Cenred, it would be war. And your father doesn't want that."

"Yes I get that but, people are dying. Surely it's worth the risk?" I persisted.

Merlin huffed "Arthur I can't pretend to know what your father is thinking, neither can I guess. You will just have do what you think is right for now and deal with the consequences when they come."

I stared at him in amazement, "You know sometimes I get the impression you're wiser than you look". Merlin gazed at me, his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Nah, don't be stupid Arthur." Was the reply I got.

I turned away, a slight smile playing on my lips. Tugging at my mouth; desperately trying to get out.

"Right _Mer_lin, I will see you later. I'm off to train my knights". I left the room letting Merlin's sarcastic remarks bounce off the door.

**Well? What do you think? Is it good ? is it bad? please review i really want your opinion **

**Until next time peeps **

**BYE Merlin Fans ;)**


	17. Soz

**hi peeps**

**Just to say i will try to get the next chapter up soon but I'm kind of at a writers block, i need your help.**

**Inspire me! Please!**

**Review; PM me i dont' care how you do it but please send me your ideas and i will write them up.**

**thanks**

**Ps what do you think of an Avengers, Percy jackson crossover**

**thanks again **

**Bye xx**


End file.
